Drowning in His Eyes
by Natsume Kyuubi
Summary: NAruto thought he was all alone. until he met Sasuke whose eyes drew him in immediately. Rommance, break ups, soon lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Drowning In His Eyes

Chapter 1

I never thought the world could be so dark and lonely. I was suffering from the hatred of the villager towards me. All because of the nine-tail fox inside of me. I grew up feeling lonely. Then one day I met someone who would turn my world upside down.

"Na-ru-to?" Sakura yelled at me, "what's going on with you? You've been spacing out a lot lately?"

"Nothings wrong with me. Buzz off!" I replied.

"Hmph!" She walked away.

Kakashi Sensei walked into the room. Almost all his face was covered up except for his right eye. "Settle down class," he said in a lazy voice, "today we have a new transfer student. Please come in."

I looked up as the new student came in. _Wow! _I thought. He was handsome. He had raven black hair, dressed in black clothes, but the most amazing thing were his eyes; which were red with three commas around the pupil. His eyes immediately drew me in. I couldn't rip my eyes away from him. As he looked around, he saw me staring at him. He smirked with satisfaction. I got sooo mad that I looked away. _He thinks he is all that! Hmph!_

"Please introduce yourself," Kakashi ordered him.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you all. Please be nice to me," he said with a smirk on his face.

"There's an empty chair next to Naruto. Naruto raise your hand." Giving Kakashi a death glare, I raised my hand. Sasuke smirked at me before sitting down. I kept my gaze forward trying not to look at him.

"Hey Dobe! Share your book with me!"

"Share with Sakura Teme!"

"No I want to share with you." I was about to argue back but I caught a glance at Kakashi. He looked irritated by our little display. I had no choice but to share with him.

"Stupid Teme."

"Dobe"

**Brrrrrriiinngg! **_Finally! _I jumped up and grabbed my stuff to go to lunch. So far Sasuke had been in all my classes. Hopefully I won't see him at lunch or in my next classes.

"Naruto, over here," Kiba yelled at me beckoning at the table. I smile to myself. _Normality finally! _I headed for the table where my group awaited me. The group contained Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Hinata, Shino, Kiba with Akamaru, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sai. As I neared the table, I saw Ino steal a kiss from Sakura; they were a thing together. I chuckled to myself as I remember how those two got together.

"WAZZ UP?" I asked everyone as I sat down. Automatically we all started to share our food while making small talk.

"Hey Sasuke," Sai exclaimed. I looked up to see him staring at me. Sai fidgeted when he saw that he was not getting any attention from the young Uchiha.

"Sit down, don't be shy," Ino purred when she noticed Sasuke staring at me with a hungry look. He willingly sat down, but to my anger, next to me. He just smirked at me and started taking food from my tray. I didn't want to make a commotion so I let him.

"Man! I'm exhausted!" I proclaim to the world.

"Should I carry you home, Dobe?" asked Sasuke, a little too eagerly.

"Shut up Teme." I started walking in the direction I live in. Sasuke came with me. We walked in silence until we got to my gate in front of my house. As I opened the gate Sasuke grabbed my right arm and pulled me toward him. My eyes opened wide as he kissed me fully in the mouth. _WHAT THE FUCK! _He suddenly let go and left. I stood there for about ten minutes before I reacted. When I did, I screamed and stomped into my house, up the stair to my room. I grabbed my pillows and started punching them in frustration. _Why did Tame kiss me? Why didn't I pull away? _a lot was going through my head. I lay down in my bed exhausted. One last thought came into my mind before I drifted into a slumber, _Does Sasuke like like me?_

_**Please review. It's my first story. Also so I can get new ideas for my next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Me: Hey hope you like this story. Yay!**

**Sasuke: Shut up and let them read.**

**Me: Awwww. Your soo mean. Naruto do something.**

**Naruto: Teme leave her alone. We need her to keep writing stories or the public will riot against her.**

**Me: NOOOOOO! Someone please save me.**

**Sasuke: Shut up. NARUTO get ready. **_**Glomps Naruto.**_

**Me: Eeeeeeeee! My camera my camera.**

**Naruto: Curse you. I hope . . .**

**Me: Ok. Not gana tell the audience what's happening. I'll leave that to your imagination. LOL ^_^**

"**Naruto" - Normal talk.**

"_**Naruto" **_**- Inside of mind.**

**Narutos' POV**

A month went by since the kiss. Sasuke didn't try anything anymore. Everyone in Kakashis' class was getting excited for the upcoming weekend. Sakura was throwing herself a birthday party.

"Hey dobe. Are you going this Saturday?"

"Why do you care Teme?"

"I don't want to go alone. I still don't know that many people. Is it okay if I go with you?" Sasuke asked sincerely.

"I. . . I-I don't know. Let me think about it," I replayed. As I turned away from him I didn't see the smirk on Sasukes' face.

"Chow time!" I yelled. Everyone laughed and started digging into our lunch.

I barley began eating my lunch when Sasuke appeared with a lopsy smile. "Naruto, have you made up you mind yet?"

"About what?" Damn Sakura, why does she have to get in our conversation.

"I was hoping Naruto would accompany me to your party on Saturday," Sasuke replied.

"Oh! You should totally go with him Naruto," exclaimed Sakura.

"That'll be so cool, two hot guys going to my girls' party," snickered Ino.

"_Great what did I get myself into. . . Wait she said together. . . Hmm. What did she mean?"_

"Yeah Naruto. You should just go with him," Shika murmured next to me.

I gawked at him, because he never talks unless it was necessary. It's too 'troublesome' for him just to talk nonsense. "Okay, okay. I'll go with you, just because my friends asked me to. Now buzz off, I'm eating!" Sasuke ignored me and sat next to me, smirking. He started to eat my food again. _"Will he ever stop teasing me." _I didn't say anything, since he helps me with my class work.

Before I knew it the weekend came up. I was about to get ready when I heard some one knocking on the door. _"I wonder who could that be?" _I went down and opened the door.

"Hey dobe. Your ready yet?"

My jaw dropped when I saw Sasuke standing before me. He had on tight skinny black jeans that showed off his nice big but, a black muscle shirt, with his family's' crest on the back. That showed his awesome biceps. I nearly drooled.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to let me in?" Sasuke chuckled.

I snapped out of my daze and let him in without thinking. "Stay here while I get ready!" As I headed back up to my room, I failed to hear Sasuke following me. I went to the restroom and took a quick shower. I got changed quickly. I had my black jeans with my black and orange checkered belt, my orange t-shirt with swirls in the front, black vest, black and orange stripped gloves, and orange vans.

As I headed back into my room I noticed something or rather someone on my bed. "What are you doing on my bed, Teme! I thought I told you to wait for me downstairs!"

"Hn."

"GET OFF RIGHT NOW!" I decided to show him who's boss in this house. I went over there and was about to push him off my bed. My plan backfired. Suddenly I was lying on my bed with my hands pined up above my head. I looked up into Sasukes eyes. I tried reading them but failed. Sasuke had me pined with one hand while the other one held my chin. I could break my gaze from him, I was mesmerized by his eyes. Slowly he leaned down. Our lips brushed for a moment before he press them against mine. I felt electricity pass through our lips. I felt Sasukes hand run up on the inside of my thigh, making me shiver.

Suddenly he pulled away. I whimpered. "Wow, Naruto. I thought you might kill me if I kissed you but you whimpered. Hahaha," Sasuke told me.

"_Did I really make that noise? What's happening to me. Why do I like it? What's this feeling inside my stomach?" _I tried wriggling out of his grip but stopped when I felt his hand going closer to my groin. He started rubbing my groin, rubbing my jeans against it making me moan. _"Wait did I just moan?" _My eyes opened wide as I gasped when he pressed harder against it. Sasuke chuckled at my reaction.

"You like it Naruto?"

I was speechless for once in my life time. I didn't know what was happening to me. _"Did I really like this or is just something else?" _I was extremely confused.

Sasuke grabbed my groin. I gasped. He smirked. He started taking my jeans off before I could tell him anything. My jeans landed on the floor with a soft thud, and my boxers followed. I tried freeing my hands but failed. Sasuke took hold of my cock with his free hand and started pumping up and down. I soon had a hard-on erection.

"Sa-. . . Su-. . . Ke. Hrmm! Aah." _"Are those sound really coming from me?" _"Sasuke! I'm coming!"

"Not yet Naruto." He took off his belt and tied my hands up. I tried telling him to stop but failed when I felt his hot breath against my manhood. He licked the tip of it before engulfing it with his mouth. I moan as Sasuke started sucking on it hard. _"Why is my body reacting to Sasukes touch?"_ I felt my climax coming.

"SASUKE!" I yelled as I came into his mouth. As I watch Sasuke lapping all my semen, I tried calming my heart. Sasuke came up to face me while licking some semen from his lips and chuckling.

He stared at me for a while. "Sasuke can you untie me?"

"Hmm? Maybe we should have another round?"

"Fuck Teme! Do you know what's going to happen to us if we miss Secures party?"

Sasuke looked horrified as he thought about the consequence of missing Sakuras birthday party. He quickly untied me.

"Now I have to take another shower. Stupid Teme." Sasuke chuckled as I headed for the restroom.

**Sasukes POV**

I chuckled as Naruto headed towards the restroom. He looked so cute while moaning. I didn't know that Naruto would react that way when I tied him up, but I was glad. We only had 30 minutes to get to Sakuras house. I shuddered. I've seen her strength when she gets mad, and I didn't want to die an early death.

"Dobe! Hurry up or we'll be late!"

"Whose fault you think that is? Stupid Teme it's al your fault. If you hadn't done. . .th-that then we would have been there ages ago."

"Soooo. . . Did you enjoy our little game?"

"Wh-what are you. . . What the heck! Of course not!" He glared at me.

"Come on lets go," I pulled him out of the house.

"Stupid Teme," he mumbled.

I chuckled to myself.

All too soon we arrived at Sakuras' place. Wow! The place was transformed from a decent house to a party/club house. I had to give Sakura points for props. I grabbed Narutos hand and guided him in. _"Cute he's blushing." _My eyes quickly looked for a pink hair girl. I spotted her near the booze. I dragged Naruto by the hand.

"Finally, I thought you guys would have ditched me to have some fun alone," Sakura exclaimed. Naruto blushed and I smirked. Sakura looked at Naruto then at me. O-oh! Her eyes narrowed down. . . Then "Heeeeeeeee!" She squeals.

"Huh?"

"Oh my gosh! Sasuke, you didn't!"

"Well Sakura, he was just too tempting. Naruto didn't even struggle. So I'm guessing he enjoyed it," I explained.

Naruto only blushed more. "Teme, shut up! You didn't do. . .that. . .much! Okay, so shut up!"

"oh my gosh I have to tell Ino. She's gana be so stoked!" Sakura yelled. She quickly left to go find her girlfriend.

"So, dobe, do you want to go dance?" I stared at him.

Suddenly Kiba pops out of nowhere with Sai following his trail. _"Grrr! Did they have to come that instant?"_

**Narutos' POV**

Oh my goodness! Saved by Kiba and Sai. The four of us headed towards the snack bar.

"Yum, chow time!" we all laughed at Choji, who was stuffing his face with all the food he could get his hands on.

I noticed Sai staring at me, making me feel uncomfortable, but decided to ignore him. Sai is one of my good friends, so I must be imagining things.

"Hey Naruto," Sai said.

"What up?"

"So are you and Sasuke like a thing now?"

"Huh? A thing?"

"Well you know, boyfriends. I never thought that you would turn out to be gay."

"Oh, well. . .hum. . .I guess. I think so."

"You think so what?" Sasuke interrupted us.

Sasukes' POV

Stupid Sai, he's looking at MY Naruto like he wanted to eat him up. I wonder what they where talking about because Naruto is blushing like hell.

"Nothing Teme! It's none of your business."

"Aww come on, it can't be nothing. Look at yourself, your blushing a lot." That made Naruto blush even more. _"Soo cute!" _I chuckled to myself. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Sai gliding away. I sighed in relief. Now that Sai is gone Naruto will be safe from Sais' hungry eyes.

"Hmmm. . ." I looked around to see if any of the rooms were occupied. I grabbed Narutos hand and pulled him toward one. _"I'll make him mine before anyone else tries to take him away from me"_

"Hey. . .hey. Where are you at- Oh no!" Naruto noticed where I was taking him, "No, not during Sakuras' party. I don't want her to get ma-"

I shut him up as I captured those beautiful lips with mine. He tried pulling away, but I pushed him against the wall while growling at him.

"Well, I guess your were not lying to me, Sakura," Ino stared at us while drooling on herself.

"I told you but noooo, you wouldn't believe me. Heh," Sakura exclaimed angrily.

"Don't get mad, babe," Ino comforted Sakura before turning towards us, "so are you guys together?"

I looked at Naruto and waited for him to answer.

"Umm. . . I-I. . .yes," he blushed deeply.

I Chuckled out loud when I saw him blush, _"Humph, now that's totally cute. Make me want to take him in right here, right now, but Sakura and Ino would die from nosebleed. Huuuh." _I sighed out loud.

Sakura noticed my sigh, "cool. Well, I'll let you two lovebirds enjoy my party." Sakura smiled at us sweetly.

Later on that night I walked Naruto to his house. He was fidgeting and looking back.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

He jumped at the sound of my voice, "Arrg! Teme don't suddenly talk out of the blue." I could tell something was not right with Naruto. "I feel like someone is watching us, Sasuke."

I quickly scanned the area, but I didn't see anyone hiding or walking on the streets. "You're just scared of the dark. Come on dobe, I'll take you home all the way if your that scared.

"Thanks, Sasuke." We walked in silence. Naruto slipped his hand into mine and I squeezed it to assure him that everything would be fine.

As we neared the house, I glanced at Naruto and smirked. My evil plan was about to start. He pulled out his key when suddenly I grabbed them from him. I opened the house and rushed up the stairs to his room. I heard him bang the door shut and locking it. Then he stomped up the stairs. I chuckled as I lay down on his bed, waiting for him.

"Should we finish what we started?" I asked him as he came into the room. He blushed furiously.

Someone outside of Narutos house chuckled evil to himself, "one day you'll be mine. My sweet Naruto."

**Me: Hope you liked it.**

**Sasuke: Now it's time for you to review!**

**Naruto: Be nice, teme.**

**Sasuke: Whatever.**

**Me: Please review or Sasuke will get mad ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Me: *sigh* never thought that summer would be so tiring.**

**Sasuke: Your just too lazy. You took long to write your next chapter that your fans are all gone.**

**Me: Noooooooo!**

**Naruto: Sasuke be nice or your sleeping on the couch tonight.**

**Sasuke: Naruto. . .**

**Me: Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you like.**

**Naruto: They're going to like it Alita.**

**Sasuke: *whispers* no they're not.**

**Me: Waaaaahhhh you big meany.**

**Naruto: SASUKE! You're sleeping on the couch!**

**Sasuke: *face pale* Nooooooo!**

Naruto- normal

"Naruto"- speaking

_Naruto_- mind

**-Naruto-**

"Man, I'm so tired from the weekend," Naruto exclaims. Monday morning brought misery to me. Sasuke tried to get me in bed all Sunday. I kicked him out of the house by Sunday afternoon, but he kept on knocking and knocking. At the end I let him in in the night. He didn't try anything afterwards but kept staring at me with a hungry look.

"Did anything good happen to you during the weekend?" teased Shikamaru.

"What the hell are you talking about Shika?" I yelled at him.

"Hn" a voice responded next to me.

"What are you trying to say Sasuke?" I questioned him about it.

"Nothing," he responded.

"Stupid Teme."

**-Naruto-**

"Now class, just because you are going on summer vacation doesn't mean you don't have homework," Kakashi sensei announced on the last day of classes.

"WHAT!" Kiba yelled at the top of his lunges. Neji walks over and hits him on the back of his head. The class burst out laughing.

"Settle down class so I can give you your assignments." The whole class settled down. Kakashi stared at us for a while before talking. "Your assignment is. . .be safe and come back to school in one piece. Please." The class erupted in applause and shouts. Everyone walked out once the bell rang. People were talking about what they were going to do during their summer vacations.

"Hmm summer time. Man what am I going do," I thought to myself. _I've always been alone when it comes to summer vacations. Maybe I should visit Pervy-Sage. . ._

My thoughts where interrupted by a hand slipping into mine. "Hey dobe you are going to crash into something if you zone out like that."

"Humph. When did u start caring teme?"

"So what are we doing this summer? I was hoping we can make lots of memories." My eyes widen as I realize I wouldn't be lonely this time. My smile widen so much that Sasuke was looking at weird. "What's up with that grin of your dobe?"

"I was just thinking how this is going to be my first summer vacation with someone else other than me, myself, and I," I told him happily. Sasuke smiled at me dearly and chuckled softly.

A few days pass, Sasuke and me were enjoying out time together. We got invited to a pool party this coming weekend. I was excited because it was the first time I ever got invited to one of the senior parties. _I hope me and Sasuke have a lot of fun together. _I smiled to myself.

"_Such a lonely day, And it's mine. The most loneliest day of my life_."

"Shit," I cried out as my cell phone vibrated and that song came on. _I have to change my ring tone before Sasuke notices it._

"_Such a lonely day, Should be banned. It's a day that I can't stand_."

I finally found it on top of my dresser.

"Yeah Watz up?" I answered the phone.

"Hello Naruto?"

"Umm yes this is me. Who is this?"

"It's me Sai"

"Oh hi Sai. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you are going to the Party tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why? Are you going?"

"Yes I didn't want to show up alone mind if I accompany you and Sasuke?"

"Sure" I smile happily. It had been a long time since I hung out with Sai.

"Ok. I'll come by you house around 7:30. Bye"

"Ok, bye Sai see you tomorrow." As I hung up I realize that Sasuke didn't like Sai. _Oh no, what have I gotten myself into. Hopefully Sasuke wont be angry._

**-Naruto- **

I saw Sasukes' eye twitch with annoyance when Sai arrived at my house at 7:30. "Hey Sai you made it." I smiled at him.

"Shall we get going?" Sai asked.

We got there as the DJ started to put on good music. I was getting nervous. _What if I get kick out or embarrassed in front of everyone? _Sasuke noticed my nervousness and grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze to reassure me that everything was going to be just fine. I looked into his eyes noticing they warmed for the first time. I was in a trance.

"Ehem?" Sai interrupted us, "shall we go in?" Sasuke sent him a death glare. Which of course was ignored by Sai.

Sasuke and me were on the dancing floor grinding up against each other. Man can Sasuke dance. I loved the way his body responded to mine. Soon our dancing led to making out. I felt Sasukes hand travel up my chest. I shudder with excitement. "Maybe we should take this somewhere more private?" Sasuke asked.

I was so nervous that I told him, "Naw lets keep dancing."

**-unknown person- **

"**Ok so you knock Sasuke out and put him in one of the room when no one is looking. While I will get Naruto to drink the drug. After it take affect I'll take him to the awaiting car. You got that people, no mistakes tonight, or else"**

**-Naruto- **

"Man I'm sooo thirsty," I complained.

"Let's get something to drink and rest for a while. Ok?"

"Ok" I gave him a peck on the lips. That startled him but he soon deepened it.

"Hmph dobe. I love you." My eyes widen when I heard him say that. "I ma run to the restroom real quick. Meet you up on the drink stand."

As he turn to leave I garbed his hand, "I love you too Sasuke." I blushed like a tomato. He smiled and he left. I suddenly got a bad feeling about this party. I decided to ignore it and went to the drink stand.

"Hey Naruto. Are you enjoying yourself?"

I looked up and saw Sai, "Yeah. How about you?"

"I'm loving it. You want a drink?"

"Yeah coke please." Sai poured some coke for me in a cup. He handed me the cup and I turned away from him to scan the crowed for Sasuke. I didn't see the smirk on his face.

**-Sasuke- **

As I headed to the restroom I got a bad feeling in my gut, but I ignored it and went to look for the restroom. I finally found the restroom. It was all the way in the back of the house. As I headed there I felt something hit the back of my head. That was all that I remember before waking up in a dark room.

"Urrgg. My head is going to kill me. . . Where am I?' I looked around but couldn't see anything. I felt weak. I tried to get back up but I got knocked out again.

**-Naruto-**

**Meanwhile.**

I looked around as I waited for Sasuke to come back. My vision blurred for a second. _Weird I must be tired. _I kept watching the dancer on the floor dance. It was getting too hot. I was sweating a lot and I was not even dancing. All the dancers started to merge into one being. I looked up and saw Sai but I could concentrate on what he was saying to me. _Damn why am I soo hat. It hurt. Why? What's going on? _I felt Sai pulling me somewhere but I didn't know where to. I was suddenly shoved into a car. Its cold inside the car. Someone took a hold of me inside. I could barely make out what the two people were saying.

"Did you knock him out so he won't wake up too fast?"

"Yes I took care of him"

"Good. And how much did you put in his drink?"

"Enough till the drive to the boat and a few more hours"

"Excellent. Make sure that Sasuke doesn't suspect a thing when he comes around."

"Sure Boss."

"Good now be gone." I heard the door close and felt the car move forward. "Well Naruto how do you feel?" All I could do was moan in pain. I felt my shirt been removed. _I'm scared. What's going to happen to me? Where's Sasuke? Is he ok?_

I felt cold fingers play with my nipples. I moan. I couldn't help it. I heard him chuckle. "This is going to be fun."

_No Sasuke where are you? Please someone help me!_

**-Naruto- **

**Me: Finally done.**

**Sasuke: a miracle.**

**Me: hey it's not easy to write in a house that is more than 100 degrees.**

**Sasuke: sucks to be you then. My house has air conditioner.**

**Me: whhhaaattt and you didn't tell me T_T**

**Sasuke: why would I tell you. So you can spy on me and Naruto going at it.**

**Me: *nosebleed***

**Naruto: aaaahhh Alita-chan are you ok?**

**Me: yes I m fine. Please review and give me strength to go on to my next chapter. And try to guess who took Naruto. Who ever guesses right I'll give 'em a free cookie ^.^**

**Naruto: you should give them ramen.**

**Sasuke: no dobe. They'll die. Now review people. *Death glare***


End file.
